


A State Of Undress (And Distress)

by afteriwake



Series: Bones McCoy, Private Investigator [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Comforting Bones, Couches, Crying Molly Hooper, F/M, Half-Naked Bones, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes In Poor Taste, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Has Scars, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pre-Relationship, Private Investigator Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Private Investigators, Scars, Secretary Molly Hooper, Unbuttoned Shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly walks in on McCoy changing and while normally he wouldn't care, this is the first time she'd seen him since he was shot and it doesn't go quite how either of them had expected.





	A State Of Undress (And Distress)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> A little while ago I asked for McMolly prompts and **Dreamin** sent me " _'Oh, there's no need to put a shirt on.'_ " for one, so here it is! Probably more angsty than expected but no apologies from me!

He hadn’t planned on sleeping in the office, but his upstairs neighbor had flooded her bathroom with, apparently, some interesting sexual gymnastics and that meant his apartment was now all fucked up. New York City, had to love it. Pay sky-high rents for crappy places and then have the landlord say it wasn’t his problem, fix it yourself.

He sighed as his alarm went off, something that came with the crap cell phone he’d bought for personal use, and he stretched as he sat up on the sofa. He was pretty glad Molly had suggested a sofa in the office and made damn sure it was a comfortable one. Even though the situation sucked, he’d gotten a decent night’s sleep.

He sniffed at his shirt and frowned. It stank for some reason, and was all wrinkled to hell, too. Did he sweat at night? Might be something to figure out before he started sharing a bed with someone again. His ex-wife sure hadn’t been in any hurry to mention much about what it was like sleeping next to him. Or being in the same room with him, at least towards the end. Stupid college mistake.

Only good thing out of it was Joanna, but she was still too young to travel by plane and his ex had moved clear across the country to avoid him. He made do with Skype and emails since she had no problem getting Joanna a cell phone at ten and then didn’t seem to care how she used it.

He unbuttoned the dress shirt and then went to his desk, letting it hang open while he rummaged around for a decent T-shirt in the drawer. He found a clean navy blue one just as the office door opened and Molly walked in.

"Oh, there's no need to put a shirt on," she said, but her smirk lessened as she got closer. Belatedly he realized she hadn’t seen him with anything not covering his chest since the shooting. “Bloody hell, Leonard...”

“It felt worse than it looks,” he said quietly as she came over, reaching over to touch one of the scars from the bullets. It had been damn near a massacre; some psychopath had rigged a trap that killed three of his fellow officers, so the whole police department was on edge. In the process of taking him down, there had been more injuries, and he was one of them. Holmes had ended the guy’s existence with a perfect headshot before he got to Jim.

Not that he, personally, had been conscious to see it entirely. He’d taken four bullets to the chest and abdomen and wouldn’t you know it? The guy had been packing armor-piercing bullets. But he was a stubborn bastard, and he had things to do with his life, things to live for.

Joanna.

Jim.

 _Molly,_ he thought as she let her finger trail along his chest from one mark to another. Yeah, he had a thing for her. Had since med school. But then his ex got pregnant and he’d done the quickie wedding thing for the sake of the baby, and while he regretted how things had turned out with _her_ , maybe it had been a good thing in the end. He was still in Joanna’s life, Molly was around, he’d made friends with Jim and…

Maybe it would all work out in the end.

Molly looked up at him and suddenly her arms were wrapped around his waist and he could feel wetness where her face was pressed against his skin. He immediately held her close, rubbing her back. “Hey, no crying. There’s no crying in baseball, remember?”

“Oh, shut up,” she murmured, squeezing him tighter. “I never knew it was...you never told me...”

“Holmes didn’t mention any of this?” he said, surprised.

“No. I mean...he’d said you got shot but he was so busy with everything else, and then _she_ was back and hovering, and...” She rubbed her cheek slightly against him. “You just didn’t seem to need me.”

“I’m always going to need you,” he murmured. “We’re friends for life, remember? I’m not going to do anything stupid and die on you. You have to go first from old age.”

She laughed, followed by a sniffle. “I’ll get you some scar removal cream.”

“That’s my girl,” he said, resting his chin on top of her head. Yeah, that had been a dark time in his life for multiple reasons, the chief of which had been the distance between him and Molly. But it had worked out, in the end, and that? That gave him hope.


End file.
